A sonata
by Dannu
Summary: Este piano fala, chora, grita, geme, seduz...Um presente para minha querida amiga Saphira! Mu de Áries


**Bogasha Pão de milho**

**Fusui zumi eski Sopa de manteiga com feijão**

**Andhra Andhra Pradesh é o maior estado em população e área da Índia meridional.**

**Hohenzollern Família alemã que assumiu a coroa romena em 1877**

**Martishorul Festival da primavera, realizado no dia 01/03.**

**N.A: A língua romena possui alguns sinais gráficos inexistentes na língua portuguesa. Portanto, não foi possível escrever alguns nomes com eles.**

**Fanfic baseada no filme: "O piano" e algumas cenas inspiradas no livro "Os Maias".**

**Fanfic em homenagem a uma grande amiga e grande ficwriter, SAPHIRA, louca pelo Mu de Áries!**

**Em homenagem também ao meu amado povo cigano, do qual tenho grande orgulho de pertencer!**

**A escolha da ambientação da história na Romênia, teve três fatores: primeiro, porque seria uma novidade, uma vez que jamais vi histórias de Saint Seiya passada fora dos lugares habituais; segundo, porque é um país que tive a imensa oportunidade de conhecer; e a terceira, minha bisavó paterna era uma cigana romena, do clã Kalderash, de nome Zenna Kobzari, qe casou com meu bisavô, um cigano italiano do clã Sinti Marchigiani, Pietro D'Angieri, em 1890.**

**OPRÉ, ROMALE!!!!**

**Te aven bartale as e romengue katar e lumiake! **

**Patchiu tumengue!!!**

**o.O.o**

**A SONATA**

By Esmeralda Amamiya

**o.O.o**

...v...v...v...

...Târgu Jiu, condado Gorj...

...Província da Valáquia, Romênia...

...1878...

...v...v...v...

..x..

Após revirar-se na larga cama de palha, forrada com uma confortável cocha, durante grande parte da madrugada, ele ergueu-se com a aurora ainda caminho a passos furtivos pelo céu azul escuro. Em toda a extensão da humilde, porém cômoda, moradia de médio provinciano, o estalido seco de lenha crepitava, encontrando eco nas imensas pedras que formavam as paredes.

As últimas brasas já estavam quase consumidas e o quarto adentrara em um aconchegante calor que roçava a pele tal qual carícia de amante. Duas velas, acesas na simples cômoda de madeira escura ao lado da lareira, estavam pela metade, enchendo todo o ambiente de sombras e fantasmas.

A lua cheia no céu entrecruzava seus raios frouxos pela aproximação do sol através de duas janelas, em lados opostos, defronte uma da outra. O pio agudo do rouxinol anunciava a chegada da alvorada, cortando a cerração. Era a hora mais escura, aquela que antecedia o nascer do sol.

Vestiu-se com sua roupa de montaria, a mesma que usava para cavalgar todas as manhãs. As botas em tom marrom, de cano alto, com as quais costumava caçar, lhe apertavam a calça, de tecido claro e leve, abaixo dos joelhos. Calçando as luvas de couro negro, já rotas entre os dedos, e travando do chicote de cima da mesinha onde uma tina de água e uma pequena bacia se encontrava para sua toilette matinal, desceu os poucos e íngremes degraus da escadinha que levava ao andar de baixo, tendo o cuidado de não fazer ranger o soalho de madeira a fim de não acordar a criada que dormia no fim do curto corredor.

Andando na direção do estábulo, desatrelou o seu cavalo de pelagem lustrosa e montando-o com habilidade, sem pôr os pés nos estribos, disparou numa embriagante cavalgada através dos campos que se abriam, como um tapete amarelo ouro, a sua frente. Seus olhos cor de mar fecharam-se enquanto seus longos cabelos arroxeados voavam com o vento no célere passo.

Era a época do ano que mais apreciava. A aproximação do _Martichorul_ deixava o trigo, semeado, pronto para a colheita, encantador, com o vento esbatendo-se em suas ramagens, formando uma sinfonia perfeita com o grito das aves das montanhas, que cercavam o condado. Era também por aquela época que as coloridas caravanas de ciganos, às centenas, cruzavam a região, levantando a poeira das estradas, com sua desabalada alegria que, talvez, fosse apenas um punhado de tristezas.

Ele gostava dos ciganos. Povo sem pátria e sem bandeira, que iam tecendo, em meio a sua melancólica vagância, o poema da eterna liberdade. Trazendo o vento do leste, o sol do oeste, entrincheirados nas linhas de seus lenços amarrotados. Tendo por teto o céu e por casa? A casa do cigano é o mundo inteiro!

Sentia-se como um cigano: livre! Eram horas realmente abençoadas, onde todos os problemas, todas as angústias, todas as doenças do mundo pareciam pequenas diante de todo o universo cinzento, com raios vermelhos assomando no horizonte, que se vestia com suas mais belas vestes para recebê-lo.

Voltou para casa com o sol a banhar-lhe a alva tez, com seus pálidos reflexos. Ainda ao longe, avistou, parado defronte da baia, um homem. Sorriu ao reconhecer a fisionomia do ferreiro que morava próximo a sua casa e era grande amigo seu. Esporeando o alazão, acelerou o galope, aproximando-se do companheiro vestido em suas roupas sujas de fuligem.

- O que faz aqui, Aslan?

Perguntou, desmontando do cavalo e segurando-o pelas rédeas, encaminhando o mesmo para amarrá-lo à cerca. Um pote com água, seguramente posto por Zenna, a criada, esperava pelo animal, que o esvaziou avidamente. Mu, segurando o cavalo, dirigiu-se para o amigo, que o recebeu sorrindo:

- Das duas uma...- começou Aslan -...Ou os campos estão realmente aprazíveis para um passeio ou, como receio ser o ponto da questão, meu amigo não dormiu esta noite!

A curiosa expressão que Mu lhe observou nos ávidos orbes negros, que sempre o intrigavam, era deveras o poder do olhar cigano, uma peculiar e indescritível aparência, um traço impresso naquela raça tão estigmatizada e que uma vez visto, nunca mais é esquecido. Se há verdade na doutrina da "magia" cigana, do magnetismo animal, não se poderia negar o poder de um olhar tão bem calculado, tão intenso e tão pesado.

- O que o leva a esta conclusão? – indagou Mu, acompanhando-o co sorriso.

- Oras, Shipal...- Aslan cruzou os braços -...Cada um usa as armas que tem! Você possui sua medicina; eu tenho a minha intuição!

- A medicina pode ser contraditória... – comentou o jovem de olhos verdes, um ar malogrado nos lábios, vista no chão -...Talvez eu tenha cometido algum erro! Talvez eu ainda não esteja suficientemente preparado para...

- Não se perturbe! – Aslan franziu o cenho -...A morte da Sra. Sabina era questão de dias! Todos sabíamos! Ela estava com o _mal_! – olhou-o com seriedade – Nada podias fazer para evitá-la!

- Então para quê sou médico? – Mu o encarou com frustração.

- Não tens o poder de dares a vida à alguém! – continuou o outro, seus olhos negros muito severos – Algumas coisas existem, queira você acredite nelas ou não!

- Isso é tão injusto! – comentou Mu – Mas não poderia ser diferente! Somos humanos, nossas escolhas nunca são fáceis!

- O que sei é que...- Aslan voltou a abrir o sorriso, batendo-lhe nas costas com amizade -...Apenas um espírito inquieto acorda em hora tão matutina! O que houve?

- Sofro de um mal que bálsamo algum pode curar!

Respondeu Mu, sorrindo com serenidade, enquanto caminhava para dentro da casa, onde o cheiro da _Bogasha_ perfumava o ambiente. Mas antes que pudessem ultrapassar o umbral, o resfolegar de um cavalo que se aproximava, os fez voltarem-se na direção dos campos de trigo. Mu franziu os olhos a fim de enxergar melhor, levando uma mão á testa para amparar a luz do sol. Aslan achava-se na mesma posição.

O jovenzinho que montava o belo animal trazia em sua feição esbelta e aguda uma expressão de terror. Estacando o galope com violência e desmontando o corcel cuja cela e o uniforme que o cavaleiro usava traziam a marca da casa dos Kobtsarî, o rapaz de assustados orbes azuis, aproximou-se do médico do condado, fazendo uma rápida e desajeitada reverência.

- Senhor...- cumprimentou-o -...Venho da casa do conde Andrija Kobtsarî!

- Alguma urgência na família? – Mu o espreitava com preocupação.

Desde que viera ali habitar, jamais fora chamado por quem quer que morasse na bela mansão.

- É a menina! – falava, atropeladamente, o criado – A filha dos senhores!

- O que aconteceu? – Mu contraiu o semblante.

- Caiu do cavalo durante a aula de equitação! O mordomo mandou-me buscar o médico mais próximo! Peço-lhe que venha comigo imediatamente!

- Certamente! – respondeu Mu, largando o chicote – Dê-me apenas um segundo!

Entrou em casa com desajeitada pressa, algo raro em sua personalidade calma e não dada a arrebatamentos. Mas a preocupação estava pintada em cores fortes por sobre seus olhos. Descalçando as luvas enquanto subia as escadas em direção ao seus aposentos, pegou da maleta profissional, de couro negro, após vestir um casaco mais formal, condizente com a classe da família.

Desceu os degraus proferindo, em sua tranqüila voz característica, algumas recomendações à velha criada, que já estava de tudo sabendo pelo jovem cavalariço. Zenna ajeitou-lhe a gravata com apuro e acompanhou o patrão, que há três anos curara-a de uma febre, até o cavalo cujo pêlo avermelhava-se aos raios do sol.

- Vamos! – bradou, montando o seu bonito animal. – Eu o seguirei!

- Sim, senhor!

O rapaz já se encontrava devidamente acomodado sobre a cela. Esporeou o cavalo nos flancos quando o médico deu-lhe permissão para partir e virando-se na direção da casa dos Kobtsarî, disparou em uma célere corrida com Mu em seus calcanhares, imaginando quão perigosa poderia se mostrar àquela situação. Uma queda de cavalo muitas vezes significava a morte. O homem de longos cabelos balançou a cabeça a fim de afastar um pensamento. Era melhor não fazer conjecturas antes de examinar a pequena paciente.

..x..

Havia grande consternação em casa dos Kobtsarî quando Mu desmontou e seguiu o jovem que o havia escoltado até a ante sala, separada do restante da casa por duas imensas portas abertas receptivamente. Ao vê-lo assomar pelos umbrais, Orloff dirigiu-se a ele com desvelos e preocupação, reverenciando-o com agradecimento. Mu tentou sorrir-lhe, mas a lembrança o fez indagar bastante nervoso:

- Onde é o quarto da criança?

- No segundo andar, senhor...

- Shipal! Mu SHipal! – estendeu a mão, prontamente aceita.

- Queira acompanhar-me! – pediu o mordomo.

Mu fez um aceno afirmativo de cabeça, caminhando atrás do espadaúdo criado, de cabelos brancos de tão louros, com seu arrastado sotaque germânico. Enquanto subiam as escadas cujo corrimão era de ouro branco, o humilde médico pôde observar a suntuosidade do local, que fazia dos Kobtsarî a família mais rica de toda Valáquia. Chegou a sentir-se escandalizado com tamanho luxo: soalho de madeira nobre, tapetes das Índias orientais, cortinas de veludo que emprestavam um ar pesado, conquanto sedutor, ao ambiente. Jamais imaginara que tais maravilhas pudessem abrigar um só lugar.

- Como está a menina? – interrogou após um minuto de silêncio e admiração.

- Não chora! – respondeu o mordomo, com um sorriso paternal – Mas queixa-se que lhe dói a cabeça!

- Já observaram se há qualquer ferimento externo? – a voz de Mu, quase um sussurro, encontrava eco nas altas paredes.

- Além de um corte no joelho esquerdo, nada mais!

Chegaram a um extenso corredor, ladeado de portas com maçanetas douradas. Todo o piso era revestido por um tapete de tom escuro e tão macio que mal se sentia o caminhar sobre eles. Chegava a ser mais confortável que sua cama! Pensara o médico, arqueando as sobrancelhas com um suspiro.

- Esse é o quarto! – indicou Orloff, parando diante de uma imensa porta.

Abrindo-a, o mordomo deu passagem para que ele entrasse. Mu passou por ele bastante solícito. E uma vista d'olhos, abrangeu todo o quarto, especialmente decorado para receber uma criança. Na cama alta de espaldar alto, encontrava-se a pequena enferma, enrolada em panos. Mu aproximou-se dela, deixando um sorriso singelo lhe aflorar aos lábios. Ela apenas deixou-se admirar.

- Are you the doctor?

A criada, de sotaque inglesado, ergueu-se do leito onde estivera a ajeitar a menina quando ele assomou por entre as finas cortinas que cercavam a cama. A moça parecia muito perturbada e pegando do casaco masculino, que ele retirara, depositou-o no aparador, indo alojar-se ao pé do leito.

- Por favor...- Mu a fitou com docilidade -...Abra as cortinas e janelas! Está escuro e abafado aqui!

- Eu pensei exatamente nisso, senhor! – ela sorriu-lhe enquanto executava o pedido – Se fosse uma menina inglesa, eu não teria medo das correntes de ar! Mas estas meninas estrangeiras são tão delicadas!

À luz do sol, a criança fechou os lindos olhos cor de pervinca, para abri-los diante da face amistosa do médico, que se sentara em sua cama, próximo a ela. Os pequenos orbes pareciam sérios, observando-o com desconfiança.

- Então...- Mu principiou em tom informal -...Como vai minha amiguinha?

- Eu cai do cavalo! – respondeu a criança, sem afastar os olhos dele, enquanto apertava uma boneca nos braços.

- E ela também caiu do cavalo?

Indagou, indicando o brinquedo, enquanto examinava-lhe a cabeça adornada pelos cabelos negros cacheados.

- Não! Rose Claire não gostava de cavalos! – tornou ela.

- Rose Claire?! – sorriu Mu – E a mãe dela, como se chama?

- Chamo-me Zahra!

- Algo grave? – interrogou a criada, as mãos unidas no regaço.

- Aparentemente não! – disse o médico, virando-se para ela – Mas receio ter de vir vê-la outra vez! É preciso que fique em observação!

- O senhor virá amanhã? – perguntou a menina. Mu olhou-a, sorrindo.

- Virei quando for necessário! – respondeu – Não precisa ficar com medo!

- Eu quero que conheça os meus pais! – disse a criança de volta.

- Onde estão os pais da menina?

- Estão viajando, senhor! - Respondeu o mordomo que ficara ao lado da porta. – Mas já lhes enviei um telegrama!

- Deixará alguma recomendação? – tornou a criada.

- Apenas repouso e observação! – respondeu – Evitem alimentos pesados e a mantenham longe dos cavalos pr um bom tempo!

A criada sorriu, satisfeita pela reposta. Mu voltou-se para a pequena, enfiada em uma de suas camisolas cheia de laços. Parecia uma princesa de contos de fada, a pele alva, rosada nas salientes maçãs do anguloso rosto. Os cabelos escuros desarranjados sobre os ombros.

Os seus olhos, muito negros, vívidos, revirados eram, sem qualquer contestação, únicos e ele os classificou entre padrões de belezas nivelados ao mundo sobrenatural. Havia qualquer coisa errada naqueles olhos!

- Dás-me um beijo? – perguntou-lhe, olhando-a ternamente.

- Sim!

Ela inclinou-se e depositou no rosto masculino um beijo quedo e molhado. Mu também teve de se despedir da boneca.

- Eu virei amanhã!

Anunciou ele, levantando-se da cama e recebendo da criada o seu casaco. Enquanto vestia-se, ela voltara aos seus cuidados com a pequena. O mordomo deixara que seus traços, já envelhecidos, adquirissem um certo ar de tranqüilidade. Mu acabou de arrumar-se pegando a maleta deixou o luxuoso aposento, fazendo todo o caminho que o levara até ali em direção da saída.

- Desculpe-nos pelo incômodo! – falou Orloffo, reverenciando-o em despedida – Foi de fato uma fatalidade! O médico da família se encontra em Bucareste!

- Crianças! – sorriu Mu – Estão sempre a nos assustar!

Pegou das rédeas do cavalo que o jovem que o trouxera à casa lhe entregava. Agradeceu-o com um aceno. Voltou-se novamente para o mordomo.

- Não hesite em chamar-me a qualquer circunstância! – falou enquanto montava – Deixarei meu cartão com os endereços onde poderá encontrar-me!

Orloff sorria enquanto recebia o papel, que guardou com deferência. Mu cumprimentou-o de cabeça e partiu, a galopes rápidos, da propriedade. O sol estava alto no céu quando Zenna veio recebê-lo a porta, pegando da maleta para guardá-la.

- E a menina? – ia perguntando – É muito grave?

- Não!

Respondeu Mu, livrando-se do casaco e subindo as mangas da camisa para lavar as mãos e os punhos.

- Apenas uma menina com uma boneca de nome interessante!

Zenna sorriu largo, dirigindo-se para a cozinha, o odor forte de _Fusui zumi eski_ por toda a casa. Possuía nome de rosa e alma de bruxa, cheia, branca, com grandes orbes negros, que as vezes tomava o reflexo da asa do corvo, emoldurando o rosto oval. O olhar penetrante que revirava pelo avesso dava-lhe o ar das antigas curandeiras medievais. Era de uma sabedoria larga, embora a única instrução que tivera fora da própria vida. Mas enfim, havia gente que já nascia sabendo.

Depois de assear-se, Mu encaminhou-se à mesa. Respirou forte o bom cheiro da comida e como sempre fazia, convidou a boa mulher para acompanhá-lo na refeição. Ela sempre recusava enquanto sentava-se e era sempre a primeira a servir-se.

- Irá vê-la outra vez? – interrogou a criada, servindo a ele e a si mesmo de vinho.

- Talvez haja necessidade! – respondeu Mu – Apenas uma visita de rotina! Não detectei nada que requeira grandes cuidados! Zenna, ainda há aqueles móveis antigos que estavam aqui quando cheguei?

- Eu os pus lá atrás! – respondeu a criada – Para quê os quer?

- Há entre eles algo que daria um belo regalo para uma certa boneca!

Sorrio o médico, voltando sua atenção ao prato de comida.

o.O.o

...Slatina, condado de Olt...

Ela admirava, com sôfrego tédio, mas não sem uma ponta de ternura, a melancolia do ambiente na qual estava imersa. Seus grandes olhos, movendo-se sob longas pestanas pendentes, que lhe emprestavam uma expressão quase trágica, eram visíveis somente quando os cílios se elevavam, deixando entrever uma aura fatídica, se é que se pode chamar "aura" àquilo que era um olhar estranho e espantado, como nenhum outro no mundo.

- Andhra? – a voz chamou-lhe pela terceira vez – Andhra, você está me escutando?

Assustada por ter sido arrancada de seus devaneios de forma tão inesperada, rodou seus orbes negros aos presentes, que assim como ela própria, também participavam do chá real. Perpassando por alguns rostos que a fitaram de forma afetada, talvez por ser a única mulher presente, pousou-os por fim na impávida figura do marido, acomodado ao seu lado, que a recebeu com sua habitual expressão séria, entrecortada por vírgulas de sarcasmo e pontos de frieza. Esboçou um sorriso nos lábios recém-pintados.

- Sim! – respondeu quase num sussurro – Eu o escutava, Andrija!

- Eu estava a dizer que talvez fiquemos mais alguns dias aqui!

- Está bem!

Andrija lhe ofertou o canto dos olhos de forma severa. Seus orbes, de um azul gélido, pareciam zombar dela, com aquele brilho vaporoso e frugal. Dando uma longa baforada, quase se escondendo na névoa adocicada que espalhava ao seu redor, recostou-se novamente na cadeira, sorrindo para os companheiros...ou para o nada.

- Não sei como suporta esta cidade, Conde! – comentou um dos presentes á mesa, dirigindo-se ao jovem marido – Não lhe parece provinciana demais?

- Agrada-me os bordéis daqui! - falou outro, de imensos bigodes, com um ligeiro tom despudorado.

- Acho melhor o senhor deixar para falar de suas aventuras quando minha mulher não estiver presente!

Tornou Andrija, em seu costumeiro tom de cinismo, entre uma tragada e outra, o rosto anguloso e branco emoldurado por curtos e leves cabelos castanhos claro, onde alguns fios pareciam mais dourados à luz das velas que iluminavam o salão.

Era possível observar nele aquela excitação que o êxito dá, já tão dela conhecida. Dir-se-ia embriagado pela admiração que sua mulher despertava naqueles homens. O brilho inflamado dos olhos e o sorriso feliz que, malgrado ele, lhe assomava aos lábios, bem como a graça, a segurança e a precisão dos movimentos.

- As acomodações aqui são execráveis! – continuou o primeiro senhor, apertado em um fraque azul escuro – E as ruas...- irônico -...Pode-se dizer que são da mais baixa qualidade!

- Agrada-me os jardins! – falou Andhra, sem ser solicitada, atraindo os olhares de todos, exceto do marido – É uma das cidades romenas mais encantadoras que conheço!

- Isso aqui não é a Romênia! – a voz melodiosa de Andrija soou – Todos sabem que a civilização trazida pela coroa Honhenzollern não chegou até aqui, meu amor!

- Não é muito elegante falar mal da cidade com a qual se faz negócios! – ela comentou, num tom doce e submisso, porém reprovador – Além do mais, o rei Carol I foi muito gentil em ter-se lembrado de nós!

- Não estou falando mal! – ele soltou uma imensa baforada – Estou falando a verdade! E o rei...- desdenhoso -...Carol I não fez mais que sua obrigação ao abrilhantar seu baile com uma das famílias mais tradicionais da Vláquia!

Olhou-a. Estava linda naquele vestido escarlate, que lhe ressaltava a palidez da pele. Assemelhava-se a uma larga mancha de sangue, que parecia envolvê-la por completo. Os ombros opalascentes levemente a mostra, deixando entrever o começo do lácteo busto. Os pesados cabelos negros, em volteios, pareciam enredá-lo, aprisioná-lo...

Seus cabelos...tão pretos...chegavam a tomar emprestado o brilho sombrio do agouro, emoldurando, presos por uma tiara, um rosto de um traçado perfeito. Os braços, um pouco longos, cujas mãos eram cobertas pelas luvas negras. Assemelhava-se a uma Perséfone que subia á terra para desgraçar os mortais com a nefasta sentença pregada em seu nome. E era essa beleza assombrada que o incomodava.

- Além disso...- apagou o cigarro, calmamente, no cinzeiro -...Estamos entre conterrâneos, podemos nos permitir certas familiaridades!

- O seu sócio não nasceu em Gorj, Andrija!

Ele deixou um ar de riso lhe subir ao rosto firme e robusto e ajeitando o belo paletó negro que trazia, envolvendo-o qual Lorde inglês, levantou-se da mesa com uma leve reverência afetada aos companheiros.

- Cavalheiros, eu vos peço alguns minutos! – as mãos, apertadas em grossas luvas de couro negro, abotoaram o casaco – Necessito ter com minha esposa!

E virando-se para ela, que havia desviado os olhos para o chão, fê-la levantar-se, seguindo para fora da mesa com ela atrás de si. Tomando-lhe do braço com certa rudeza, causando um ligeiro embaraço nos presentes, que se entreolharam, arrastou-a, a passos largos, para uma ala vazia e de pouca luminosidade, confundindo-se com a penumbra espessa.

- Perdeu a compostura?

Gritou-lhe num sussurro quando notou estarem longe dos ouvidos de qualquer pessoa no salão repleto de títulos e rendas no valor de propriedades. Soltando-lhe do braço, Andrija a encarou com severidade. Foi com grande dificuldade que Andhra, após controlar-se, respondeu-lhe.

- Eu só falei o que penso!

- O que você pensa...- ele a considerou, colérico -...Não diz respeito a mim! O que uma mulher acha que pensa...- desdenhoso -...Deve guardar consigo e não confiar á língua!

Andhra, por duas vezes, entreabriu os lábios para contestar-lhe, mas não achou que dizer. Engolindo em seco se virou costas para o marido que, naquele momento, relanceava uma vista d'olhos ao redor. Com as lágrimas queimando-lhe as retinas, limpou a garganta e prorrompeu.

- Eu não quis ofender!

- Mas ofendeu! – bradou ele – Ousou desafiar-me, ainda mais na frente de terceiros! Não voltará a fazer o que fez esta noite!

- Perdoe-me! – disse ela, após alguns segundos de silêncio.

Ele a sobrepujou pelas costas, aproximando-se num enlevo, os cachos negros voltados para si. E em um tom de voz estranhamente rouco, decretou a sentença habitual:

- Você sabe muito bem como se desculpar...- seus dedos roçando pela cintura esguia, coberta pelo espartilho - ...Não sabe, cigana?

..x..

Andrija abriu a porta do espaçoso e não menos luxuoso quarto de hotel em que estavam hospedados. Entrou, entregando à criada seu chapéu e casaco. Andhra, caminhando atrás do companheiro, abaixara-se a fim de pegar um pequeno envelope que lhe barrara o caminho e sobre o qual o marido passara sem se deter. Seu semblante, comumente sereno, conquanto altivo, enevoara-se ao ver o endereço do remetente em seu anverso. Uma ruga de preocupação tomou conta de sua face, levando Andrija, bastante intrigado pela repentina mudança, indagar-lhe enquanto consultava as horas em seu nobre relógio de algibeira.

- Algum problema?

- Um telegrama de Gorj! – ela ergueu seus olhos para ele – Por que Orloff nos mandaria uma carta?

E revirando a carta nas mãozinhas de dedos longos, resolveu-se por abri-la. Andrija, deixando que uma expressão séria lhe assomasse ao rosto, recebeu da criada sua habitual dose de cognac que vinha tomando regularmente desde que ali chegaram há quase duas semanas. Por fim, sereno, aconchegou-se na larga poltrona, observando as feições de sua esposa contraírem-se gradativamente enquanto seus olhos perpassavam sobre as curtas linhas escritas pela secretária a pedido do criado alemão.

- Aconteceu algo? – indagou; Andhra o fitou, uma sombra de aflição apresentando-se em sua face.

- É a Zahra! – disse – Caiu do cavalo!

- E por que não chamam um médico? – observou Andrija, depois de alguns segundos pensativo – Esses alemães não são práticos!

- É necessário que voltemos!

E dizendo isso, ela ergueu-se com precisão, abalando-se para o quarto enquanto apertava a carta entre os dedos silenciosos. Levantando-se com domínio, o marido a seguiu, escutando-a gritar para a criada que a ajudasse na arrumação das malas e solicitasse um coche na recepção do hotel.

Entrando na câmara atrás da esposa, Andrija deixou-se a observar, com uma expressão eloquaz nos misteriosos olhos azuis, a figura precisa e atarefada da mulher, a andar de um lado a outro, descerrando as valises em cima do leito a fim de pôr em seu quente interior as peças da toilette. Cruzando as mãos nas costas, suspirou bastante afetado antes de retrucar.

- E o seu concerto amanhã? Seria elegante deixarmos os presentes esperando?

- Os presentes não me importam! – respondeu ela, sem parar sua tarefa, dando atenção às malas – Eu só quero saber da minha filha!

- Para quê pago a inglesa? – volveu Andrija em seu tom calmo, mascarando a profunda irritação que lhe governava – Contratei-a para que não desperdiçasse tanto o teu tempo com a pequena, para que me desses mais atenção! Ao teu piano...

Aquele tom nefasto a exasperou, porém ela não respondeu. Parou o que fazia, por um momento, para fitá-lo, examinando atentamente o rosto grave e belo e as mãos fortes de Andrija, recordando, em todos os seus pormenores, a cena do jantar e as carícias que se seguiriam naquela noite.

A criada de quarto entrou no recinto naquele momento, perguntando ao senhor pelo recibo do telegrama. Andrija, respondendo-lhe secamente que estava na mesa da sala de chá, respirou forte por duas vezes antes de se dar pressa em dizer:

- Deixarei tudo pronto esta noite! – fitando-a – Amanhã partiremos, sem falta!

Havia qualquer coisa de ofensivo no tom com que lhe falara. Era como se ele se dirigisse a uma criança a quem atendia os caprichos. E tanto mais ofensivo quanto era certo haver um grande contraste entre o tom preocupado de Andhra e o dele, seguro de si. Por um instante, ela pensou em responder-lhe, mas graças a um forte esforço sobre si mesma, dominou-se e voltou aos seus afazeres.

- Acho uma pena que tenhamos de suspender o recital! – continuou ele, retirando a roupa e preparando-se para dormir – A mais exímia pianista da Romênia...

- Eu só estou preocupada com a minha filha! – disse-lhe ela, já mais tranqüila, sem a aspereza de segundos atrás – Haverá outros recitais em que poderei tocar, Andrija!

- Não para o rei! – rebateu ele – Seria uma ocasião perfeita para mostrar seus dotes!

- Por que não diz a verdade? – ela o encarou, bastante severa – Seria uma ocasião perfeita para que você me expusesse!

- Do que está falando? – ele franziu o cenho.

- Não é assim, Andrija? – sarcástica – Não adora me mostrar, como se eu fosse um troféu?

- Gosto! – ele tornou, no mesmo tom, encarando-a na face – Gosto que os outros homens olhem para você e sintam inveja de mim!

- Isso é sórdido! – gritou ela atirando a peça de roupa, que tinha nas mãos, no chão coberto de tapeçarias.

Esta cena dissipou repentinamente a queda efusão de Andrija e as impressões da ceia assaltaram-lhe ao coração. De pé, no meio do quarto, olhava-a fixamente, a testa enrugada, depois de a haver percorrido com os olhos.

- Sórdido ou não, você deveria beijar-me os pés! – sua voz era calma e pausada – Se não fosse por mim, estarias na miséria!

- Eu realmente não sei se seria pior do que está aqui, tendo de agüentar as suas violências! - ela respondeu, bastante enervada.

- Você é uma ingrata, Andhra! – sorriu cinicamente – Agora deixe essas malas de lado e venha para a cama!

Indiferente, Andrija voltou-se de costas e principiou a despir-se. Ao virar-se, viu no espelho o rosto de Andhra, pálida e de lábios trêmulos. Pensou em deter a briga para dizer-lhe algumas palavras consoladoras sobre a filha, mas os pés não o deixaram fazê-lo.

E quanto a ela, não sabia para quê havia de fingir diante de uma pessoa que já conhecia toda a sua vida. Pressentiu ter chegado naquele momento decisivo da vida, momento este de terríveis conseqüências. Mas, apaziguando, imediatamente, a tempestade interior, apagou a luz e deixou que o quarto penetrasse na escuridão.

o.O.o Continua o.O.o


End file.
